Rachel
"Waddle Dy!"- Rachel, in her introduction and her pet name for Waddle Dee. Rachel is a character who made her debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and she is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series since her debut and she is the final protagonist to be introduced. She is Waddle Dee's girlfriend. Along with Drawcia, she is one of the series' main female protagonists. Rachel is known for her cheerful personality, even in serious times though she has shown that she can be very serious when needed. Appearance Main Article: Rachel/Gallery Rachel is a Waddle Dee with purple body, pink cheek blushes and she wears a lavender bow on her head that can also be used as her headband that has a red heart on it. She has peach colored feet and a pear shaped face that is the same color. She has green eyes, colored pale black in the comic, and two eyelashes. For bed, Rachel wears a dark lavender nightcap with a white rim and a white fluff ball on the tip. It also has a pink heart pattern. As a kid, Rachel looked much like she does now, except she is smaller and that she is wearing a red bow. Originally, Rachel had a purple bow and red cheek blushes. Personality Rachel is usually in a happy, cheerful and friendly mood. She is often like this most of the time, even during serious times and her friends saw this as a bit strange at first. She is shown to be timid and easily frightened of being in dangerous situations. During Chapter 14, Rachel admits to herself that she likes smelling and tending to flowers and petting cute animals. However, when Rachel is angered or gets in a battle, Rachel gets more serious as indicated when she takes off her ribbon and ties it around her head. She is much more aggressive and a bit more foul mouthed with this side of her personality as well. Abilities a uppercut to his jaw.]] Rachel is shown to be both fast and quite strong physically, as she is seen attacking Vincent without him noticing and knocking down the Drakon with her bare hands when he attempted to attack them when they were distracted the explosion from Kyle's castle generator explosion caused by Dedede and Drawcia. She is also seen using kunais and shuriken to attack as well, this along with her speed confirms that she is a ninja and she has many of the usual ninja techniques such as being able to stand on water. She is also skilled in stealth to the point that she can take objects from people without them noticing. During in fight with Saba in Chapter 14, she shown that she has a great amount of durability and endurance as Rachel shrugged off a club strike from Saba, who is known to have a great degree of physical strength. Weapons *Blossom Kunai Debut: Chapter 14 Rachel's trademark weapon. It is a kunai that looks like a average kunai but it lacks the ring on the hilt of it and the hilt is a tad long. She uses it as a close range weapon, much like a sword. It was mentioned by name for the first time in Chapter 14 when Waddle Dee Jr. handed it back to Rachel after it was knocked out of her hands by Saba during Rachel's fight with her. History Past Rachel was born in Waddle Dee Village. She only met Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven on few occasions but really didn't talk to them much but she eventually became close friends with Waddle Dee 2 years prior to the beginning of the series. About a year before the series began, Rachel was suggested ninja training by her father, Carlson. She took his suggestion and took the training and Carlson took her to Pineapple Island, where she met Oswald, the teacher and Niki, a Wizendren who is unable to use magic. Rachel trained with them for 6 months and eventually returned back to Waddle Dee Village with her dad. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Rachel makes her debut in Chapter 10 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Relationships Friends Dream Warriors Trivia *Rachel's blood type is B-.She shares the same blood type as Drawcia *She and Waddle Dee have been dating since before Kirby: Behind the Scenes. Waddle Dee has kept this as a secret and how they met each other is currently unknown and yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Waddle Dees Category:Dream Warriors Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas and Kunoichis Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders